


I Miss Us

by YouAmNoRealSuperSand



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAmNoRealSuperSand/pseuds/YouAmNoRealSuperSand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi misses his awesome team<br/>I didn't put characters 'cause it's just Levi's group before they died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep, and I was almost crying over the feels when Levi's friends/team were killed 'cause of Annie

I Miss Us  
I miss what we were  
What we had  
What we once believed  
Now it's just me  
Alone, wishing to turn back time,  
But I'm not god, if there is one  
I miss those times,  
We'd fight as one,  
Just us,  
As a team  
We made it through  
But now that you're gone,  
All of you,  
Its just me,  
And I can't fight alone,  
So What Do I Do?


End file.
